


Promise You'll Be Glad You Came

by Jairo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Niall's a single daddy, Zayn's an overwhelmed writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairo/pseuds/Jairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Halloween and we’re trick-or-treating but you have no candy” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise You'll Be Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leighbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/gifts).



To say that Niall loves Halloween would be a huge understatement. At 26 years old, he's been too old to actually dress up and go trick-or-treating for a while now. But this year, he's got a legitimate reason to get back into action - Sammy, his two year old son. Niall always knew the little bugger would come in handy one day.

In all seriousness, Sammy is Niall's entire life... Niall had thought he'd known love before in relationships, but now he knows with an unshakable certainty that he'd never really felt a love as pure and complete as this. Only now does he know what it's like to be absolutely sure that you would do anything, sacrifice anything, to make someone else feel happy and cared for.

This is Sammy's first proper Halloween that he'll be lucid enough to remember. From here on out, Niall gets to show him the madness and fun of Christmas, birthdays, Easter, 4th of July... He honestly can't wait; he can't wait to navigate through life with this little guy and watch him grow into his own person.

But first things first. Today is Halloween and Niall has been planning their outfits for at least a month. It's wonderful luck that Halloween this year falls on a Saturday because on a weekday, Niall's job as a math and music teacher at the local high school would've taken a huge chunk of his time. Time that he has instead spent today playing with Sammy, watching kid-friendly Halloween movies and planning their route around the neighborhood. They're going to be walking around with Niall's teacher friend Ally and her 5 year old daughter.

Niall and Sammy live in a tiny cosy two-bedroom house in a good neighborhood in small-town Indiana. Before Sammy came along, Niall had lived in a small apartment downtown with his best friend, Liam. He'd saved really hard to afford a decent home for his son.

Sammy is in front of the TV in his walky-chair eating a peanut butter and banana sandwich and watching one of those educational DVDs Liam always buys for him. This particular DVD is attempting to teach kids the basic primary colors but Niall doesn't see that much success is being had. Sammy is just laughing uproariously at the silly donkey on screen, his little face lighting up every time a cheery song comes on.

Niall kneels down on the living room carpet next to him and says, "Hey, buddy. You see what color that is? It's yellow." Niall sings along with the donkey for a line or two about how yellow is for happy fellows.

Sammy laughs some more, his light brown eyes crinkling at the edges. Niall has no idea what's so funny but he's not complaining. That sound is his favorite in the whole world.

"I bet you know what day it is today, though," Niall prods. He steals a bite of the kid's sandwich. "What day is it, my Sammy?"

"Hawo'ween!"

Niall has only told him about 50 times since they woke up that morning. But he still says excitedly as he scoops his son into his arms, "That's right! We're gonna dress up and be the coolest superheroes ever and get enough candy to eat for a year! You excited?"

"Candy..." Sammy starts wriggling in his arms a little, his grabby hand stretched out towards this hypothetical candy. Oops. Niall laughs and sets him back down in his chair.

"Finish your sandwich first. Candy comes later. Eat, Sammy. Then we gotta get you into a bath so we can head out. When we get back, it's bedtime for you."

Niall's cellphone rings as he settles onto the couch with Sammy near his feet. It's Ally and she's frazzled and stressed as she tells him that her daughter Lauren has been vomiting since lunchtime and they think it's some tummy bug. No Halloween for them this year.

Niall is disappointed. But he realizes it's not the end of the world, even though it would've been nice for his son to have another child there. He and Sammy always have a ball, just the two of them, and today will be no different. He tells Ally to tell Lauren that Sammy will share some of his candy with her when she's better.

"Just you and me, kid..." Niall remarks to his son who is only just finishing the first half of the sandwich. He certainly didn't get his appetite, or lack thereof, from Niall.

Niall reaches down and ruffles his dark black curls, which are just like his mother's. Looking at Sammy used to bring a kind of pang to Niall's chest because the boy looks _so_ much like her, he's a dead ringer in fact. Niall's feelings towards her are complicated - on one hand, Deidre gave him this little human being who is the best thing that's ever happened to Niall, ever. But on the other hand...

Anyway, he learned a while ago to look at Samuel's face and to look into his eyes and only see Sammy, not her. This child is his own person who doesn't need to carry the baggage of his parents' fuckups.

"Daddy. Finish!" Sammy announces proudly 15 minutes later.

"Good boy. That's my son. You ate it all up and you're gonna grow so big and strong. You'll be bigger than Uncle Liam even."

Sammy's eyes go huge and awed like usual; he probably can't even fathom anybody being bigger than Uncle Liam.

It's now 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Niall wants to head out by 6 at the latest. Bathtime is a quick affair, but as rowdy and messy as usual. Sammy loves the water and Niall always has to practically beg him to get out. Niall wants to get him signed up for swimming lessons but he wonders if 2 years old is too young. He'll have to ask Ally what she thinks.

Okay, here's the thing, Niall isn't really one to toot his own horn but he must admit that the costumes he got for them are sooo awesome. Sammy is Batman and Niall is his side-kick Robin, and their customized costumes are wonderfully realistic and nauseatingly expensive. Sammy can barely contain his excitement, jumping around and chattering in a stream of incoherent mumbo-jumbo when Niall shows him the costume laid out on his little baby bed.

"Looking good, buddy. Much better than Daddy! I'm jealous," Niall exclaims after they're both dressed. Sammy hides his face behind his hand for a second, grinning but bashful. In the living room, Niall gathers the bag containing drinks, bandaids and a jacket for Sammy as well as the empty sack where they'll put their candy. When Niall opens the front door to go out into the street, he's met by a slew of girls in Disney princess costumes on his doorstep who shout, "How did you know to open the door?! We were about to ring the doorbell. Anyway. Trick or treat!" Niall tells them that it's a magic talent of his and he crams their packets with mini-Snickers and Skittles. The rest of the neighborhood will find an empty house unfortunately. Niall makes sure to turn off his porch light.

Their street is already crawling with kids and their parents in various costumes - some terrifying, some cute, some utterly puzzling. Niall swears that one little girl who can't be more than 3 years old is dressed as Julia Roberts' character in Pretty Woman. Now Niall is not the type to judge but, just... _interesting choices being made by some parents out there_ , is all he mumbles to himself.

Niall and Sammy walk along from house to house, Sammy beaming as parents coo at him and tell him that he's the cutest child out here this evening. Niall's son's excitement mounts as he quickly catches on as to what the point of this evening is - people are giving him and Daddy handfuls and handfuls of yummy candy and all they have to do is knock on their doors!

Sammy ends up running to people's doors, leaving Niall fast-walking to catch up to the runt. Two blocks away from their house, Sammy scurries towards the red door of a quaint medium-sized house. He raps his little hand against that door as hard as he can, which turns out to be not that hard at all. Niall catches up quickly, reminding his child for the millionth time, "You have to stay near Daddy. Always. No matter where we are. Remember I've told you that? Daddy would lose his mind if anything ever happened to you."

Sammy doesn't answer, rifling through his packet of candy like he's been doing every 2 minutes almost as if to make sure it's all still there and real. Niall sighs and knocks on the door. While he waits, he takes a glance around the front yard they're standing in and notes that it's in a state. It looks like this house's owners haven't bothered with it in years.

The porch light is on but the door remains unopened and after a minute, Niall decides that nobody must be home. Sammy evidently decides that he wants to try one more time because he shouts in a shrill voice conveying a clear demand, "Tricka-teat! Candy!"

"Don't think anyone's home, bud," Niall says. "Maybe they're out getting candy, too. Let's try next door, okay?"

But amazingly, the door opens right then. Oh. _Oh._ Wow. Niall gulps and stares because, holy shit. It should be illegal, against the laws of the universe, to bump into guys like this unprepared. Criminal.

The guy interrupts Niall's bewildered thoughts. "Hi. Is it Halloween? I heard - your kid? Say trick or treat?" The man looks confused. He's dressed in an oversized sweater that hangs past his wrists and it looks adorably huge on him. The check pattern on it does not match the grey sweatpants he has on, like at all. He's wearing large black-rimmed glasses and his hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail. He seems frazzled and tired but Good Lord, is he gorgeous. Niall fleetingly has the thought that this guy looks like he needs someone to take care of him.

"Um, yeah," Niall answers belatedly. Suddenly, Niall feels overwhelmingly dumb standing there in his skimpy superhero costume. "It's Halloween. His first." He points to Sammy who is looking up at the two of them impatiently like 'when does the candy part of this little exchange happen?'

"My doorbell has been ringing for an hour." The man rubs his eyes. "Whoops, should've realized. I thought the neighborhood kids were all bored and playing pranks."

Niall smiles. "No pranks. Just kids looking to get some free candy."

"Oh. Well, I don't think I have any." He seems disappointed in himself about this. "I have some cookies. I think I might still have some boxes of chocolate somewhere from my last birthday. Do you... does your son...?"

"No, no. It's okay, really," Niall insists hurriedly. This poor man seems stressed and Niall doesn't want to add to his list of problems. "He already has more than enough to put him in a sugar coma until he's 15. Don't worry about it."

Niall peers past the man's frame into his house but all he can make out is a table piled high with books. He looks back at the man who actually doesn't appear that much older than him. "I'm Niall, by the way. And this little Batman is my Sammy."

"Zayn. Nice to meet you. You guys look awesome. Really cool." Zayn holds out his hand to shake and that hand feels rough to the touch but surprisingly warm.

Common sense and courtesy is telling Niall to walk away and leave Zayn to whatever task is obviously preoccupying him so much. But Niall doesn't make any move towards the street. Instead he says, "If you don't mind me asking, are you okay? I just, I mean - I know it's none of my business but you just look really tired - Oh God, that sounds so horrible. You look great, gorgeous, actually." Niall goes beet-red and he glances down at Sammy to anchor himself. After a moment he looks back up at Zayn who's regarding him with an amused raised brow. Niall says, "I just mean, you look fine but maybe a little stressed, what with not even knowing what day it is today."

"Ha. I'm fine, thanks. And you don't have to be polite, I know I look like shit," Zayn laughs. Then he grimaces apologetically. "Oh, sorry! Little ears around! I'm usually a little more together, I swear. Only a little, though. But this week, I'm supposed to send my editor the last chapter of my book... It's not going so well." He laughs again, shaking his head.

"What's the problem? Writer's block?" Again, Niall knows it's none of his business but he just wants to keep talking to this guy. That's all.

Sammy tugs on Niall's leg right then and stage whispers, "Daddy. Pee pee." Eloquent. Niall really should've put his foot down when Sammy asked for a glass of grape juice after his bath.

Niall laughs and Zayn does, too. Zayn asks, "He needs the bathroom? You guys can come in..."

"You don't mind?" Niall is suddenly grateful that he gave his son that glass of juice.

"Not at all. As long as you don't mind the mess. Come on in. These walls probably miss live human contact that doesn't come in the form of myself."

The house actually isn't that bad, mess wise. It's not dirty, per se. It's just that there are books and papers everywhere and takeaway boxes piled a mile high in one corner of what appears to be the dining room. The bathroom is past the living room and Niall enters with Sammy to help him out. A minute later, they're done and they walk back to the living room. Zayn is seated on the couch, gnawing at his (very nice) lip as he reads something on his laptop screen. He looks like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Niall had always imagined writing to be quite a relaxing profession, but Zayn is making him reconsider this notion.

Niall clears his throat to get Zayn's attention. "Um. Thanks so much. For letting us use the bathroom. We're gonna try to hit a few more houses before this little guy needs to get into bed."

Zayn nods. He grins at Sammy. "Halloween is pretty great, huh? All that candy all for you? Next year, if you guys come around, I'll have loads of good stuff, I promise." Niall isn't sure how much of this Sammy understands. But Sammy does laugh when Zayn then gets up and proceeds to trip over a thick book on the floor. Well, Zayn stumbles but doesn't fall - but it's still pretty funny.

"God. I'm a mess," Zayn says, amused and exhausted in equal parts.

"You probably need a break," Niall says immediately before he can lose his nerve. "And look, no offense but I get the feeling you don't go outside much. Come out with us for a moment. Consider it a walk. For a bit of fresh air..."

There is a moment of silence as Zayn considers this. Then he says, "You know what? I think I'll take you up on that. I'm going crazy in here and I don't think that's doing any wonders for my writing."

He looks down at Niall's son and asks cutely, "Can I come with you and your Daddy, Sammy? I think I want candy, too." Sammy hides behind Niall's leg but Niall feels him nod.

So that's decided. Zayn doesn't have a costume of any sort, of course. But that's okay because most of the other adults roaming the streets with their children don't either. Niall makes sure to tell him laughingly as they walk out the door, "Turn your porch light off, maybe? For the sake of the kids who haven't already walked away all sad. The poor children. Think of the children."

Zayn giggles and Niall almost wants to swoon because it's unfair that this person is so cute.

They go from house to house around the rest of the block. Zayn really gets into it, racing Sammy to the front doors (but letting the toddler win every time) and singing out, "Trick or treat" with him.

"What's your book about?" Niall asks as they walk away from their fourth house. "If you like to talk about it, I mean. I imagine some people don't."

"I don't mind," Zayn answers. "I like talking about my work. Like to pick people's brains. It's a historical fiction set during the time of the splitting of India and Pakistan. The main character is a mixed-heritage guy with parents coming from both sides."

"That sounds really interesting. I've read a little about that, actually. In college. How people were forced to leave their homes and were ordered which country they now belonged to. Families split up. Heart-breaking. I would definitely read your book. I bet it's great," Niall says sincerely.

Zayn shrugs. "My agent and editor think so. But we all agree that the last chapter needs a lot of work. It feels kinda empty right now? I can't figure out an ending that doesn't seem contrived but at the same time isn't too unnecessarily depressing. I dunno..."

"You'll figure it out," Niall tells him. "It will come to you. I guess you can't force some things. You gotta take a break when you need one, get some fresh air. Always does wonders to clear my head."

Sammy starts getting sleepy around the 7th house and Zayn helpfully holds him until the child falls asleep on his shoulder. Niall is grateful for the help because his arms are already full carrying the bag of essentials and bursting packet of candy. Niall wonders how to make this night last as long as possible but at the same time he knows that he should get Sammy home and into bed. Sammy comes first, always. No matter how cute and funny and nice this Zayn guy is. No matter how much Niall just wants to give him a hug every time he looks at him and feed him a heaping plate of pasta. No matter how fucking adorable Sammy looks in his arms.

Niall sighs. "I think it's time to call it a night. This guy's a goner. He'll only resurrect tomorrow. He needs his bed."

"Oh, okay... I don't know if this is weird but I just wanna say, you seem like a great Dad. You know when you can just tell how much two people adore each other? That's you and your kid," Zayn says. "I - I want that myself one day. You're lucky."

Niall nods. "I know. I'm not quite sure what I did right in my past life to deserve someone like him."

"You and your wife are obviously doing a great job raising him. Where is she, by the way? Is she working tonight?"

Ah. The question that always eventually comes up when people meet Niall and Sammy. Niall answers haltingly, "I'm not married. It's just me and Sammy. His mom - she's not in the picture."

"Oh, okay. Divorce? - Sorry, I'm being so nosy!"

Niall shakes his head. "No, it's okay. We were never married actually. She - she wasn't ready for all this."

"Ready? To be a parent?"

Niall nods. "I talked her into keeping him and I don't know if that was unfair of me but I don't regret it. She stuck around for a couple of months after he was born... but ultimately she couldn't do it, I guess. She bailed to Australia and I hear she waitresses and surfs down there. Never hear from her personally." Niall usually doesn't talk about this with near strangers but Zayn makes it feel like it's okay to share.

"She's a fool," Zayn says immediately. "How could anybody leave you two? Look at his little face. And you. Seems like she basically had it made, if you ask me."

Niall doesn't think she's a fool; that would trivialize not only his memories of her but also her own wants for her life. What she is is irresponsible and selfish at times and horribly unsuited for conventional 9-5 family life. Niall knows he'll probably never see her again.

Niall and Zayn have stopped in the middle of the street now, standing across from each other while Sammy gently snores. Niall steps a little closer, hand itching to brush stray strands of Zayn's hair off his cheeks. He asks bluntly, "And how about you? You seeing anyone? You must be..."

"What makes you say I must be?" Zayn wants to know.

"Because... you carry heavy toddlers when you really don't have to. You open your door to Dads who really shouldn't give their kids juice right before heading out for the evening... And you had no idea it was Halloween but you were prepared to give us your birthday chocolate stash when you did find out. There's no way someone like you isn't taken." Niall states this simply, because as far as he's concerned all of these points are just simple facts.

"Apparently there is a way," Zayn says with a laugh. He shifts Sammy in his arms and adds, "Where is your house? Let me walk you to your door."

They're two blocks away from Niall's place and the walk there is mostly silent, Niall grinning giddily. He feels like there might be something happening here.

He wants to invite Zayn inside the house but he knows he won't. Not yet. He's not ready to let Zayn inside his house yet, not because he thinks there's anything shady about him at all but just because as a father, he really needs to get to know people before he lets them into the house he shares with his child. He feels a little bad because Zayn let him into his house but then again using the bathroom vs really hanging out are two completely different things.

But Niall definitely wants to see him again. Zayn is so nice. And _really_ fucking attractive. Looking straight at Zayn for longer than 2 seconds at a time is already making Niall's heart speed up and his mouth go a little dry. Zayn smells like cinnamon and coffee and behind those glasses are the most stunning eyes Niall has ever seen. Niall realizes that he's not imagining it when Zayn looks back at him with something akin to interest, too.

When they get to Niall's front door, Zayn hands Sammy over, carefully like he's handing over the most precious cargo in the world. Which Sammy absolutely is, if you ask Niall.

"Thank you," Zayn says with a smile.

"For what?"

"For taking my mind off of things. I really was going insane inside that house. I needed to get out and I didn't even realize..."

Niall beams and he wants to roll his eyes at himself because hearing Zayn say those words really shouldn't make Niall feel _that_ warm and happy. "I'm glad to hear that. Sammy and me really enjoyed the company so it was no trouble for us."

"I hope he enjoyed his first Halloween. He's an awesome little guy. Smart," Zayn says. "Really, you're doing a great job with him. I had fun today. Thanks again." He grins and after an awkward pause where they just stare at each other, he turns to walk away.

But then, almost immediately, he turns back to Niall again. "Listen, um... I really hope I'm not reading this whole thing wrong - but would you like to go out for dinner sometime? I - I would love to see you again."

 _Yes, please!_ As calmly as he can, Niall says: "Yeah, sure. I'd like that. Do you have your phone with you?"

Zayn does and Niall types in his number with his free hand. Niall fucking loves Halloween. He hopes this date happens really soon because he can't wait to see Zayn again.

"Cool. I'll call you tomorrow." Zayn says, looking shy and happy.

 _You better._ Niall is just about to jokingly say this out loud but he realizes that Zayn's face is nearing his and _Christ_ , he really is beautiful up close and _oh fuck_ , Zayn's lips are softly grazing Niall's for the briefest of moments before he pulls away and _nooo_ , Niall wants those lips right back where they were.

"Tomorrow?" Zayn says, touching his fingers to his lips.

Niall nods. Tomorrow.

Maybe they'll go for a walk tomorrow, all three of them. And maybe they'll end up back at Zayn's where Niall will be able to scrounge together enough ingredients from the neglected pantry to make them a lunch of pasta and tuna. Maybe it will be another 4 weeks before Niall feels comfortable enough to let Zayn spend the night over at Niall's and Sammy's. Maybe Zayn will write the perfect ending to his story in one hour flat, the morning after Niall fucks him for the first time. Maybe over the months that follow Niall will fall so deeply and so hard that it will terrify him, but maybe Zayn will be a steady goofy presence who never lets him or Sammy down.

Maybe they will stay together and years later when Sammy is 7, adopt a little girl. Maybe they will always love Halloween for years and years to come as their hair gets sparser and lighter but they still keep excitedly filling the neighborhood kids' bags with tooth-rotting goodies.

No, not maybe. For the record, that's exactly what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for this prompt, loved writing it!


End file.
